List of Monster Cards
This is a list of all Monster Cards in order of their appearance under the Monster Cards Collection. Editor's Note: Because of the Grand Chase: Eternal update, the order of the cards as they appear in the Collection is not 100% accurate anymore. Common Cards Rare Cards Epic Cards Relic Cards {C}There are currently 11 or 12 Relic Cards in the game. This does not apply to NAGC, however. Click here to see a video of these cards and the card compounding system available in the 1/19 KGC patch. Trivia *The Violent Orc is the only Violent-type monster from the Battle for Bermesiah to have a card, whereas the other Violent-type monsters, such as Violent Gon, Violent Goblin, and others, do not. *There are several noticeable misspellings or mistakes that can be seen in the Monster Cards: **Violent Orc's Monster Card is misspelled as "Vioent Orc" without the letter "l" between the o and e. **Black Knight Shield Bearer's Monster Card is spelled as "Black Nights Shield Bearer." **Octus' caption reads "How are you call me a cow!" which should be "How dare you call me a cow!" to match his counterpart boss, Lenasian, who states, "How dare you call me a dog!" **Armored Lobster's Monster Card is spelled as "Armor Lobster." In correct English grammar, the adjective, armor, before the noun here must have "-''ed''" as a suffix. The same applies to "Armor Cat." Having two nouns is incorrect. **The Dark Monbon Card is also misspelled in that every other Mongban has the letter "g" in its spelling. **The Mushmon Card misspells it as "Mushroom". **The description on the Ghost Blader Card misspells "grave" as "grade". **Mutated Skeleton is the correct spelling in the North American server, but its Monster Card is spelled as "Mutant Skeleton." **Both the Foul Swordsman and the Corrupt Ranger have their backgrounds of the Temple of Cuatal, though their original location is in Valstrath. **The Fire Hammer Berserker has the background of the Goblin Work Site, yet it dwells in Hammer's Reach. **Miston has two noticeable mistakes: ***The Monster Card appears to have the correct spelling especially in the caption. Therefore, it is possibly misspelled inside the game as its card is spelled as "Mistone" with a letter "e" at the end. ***The second mistake is that Miston first appears in Temple of Destruction but its Monster Card has the Fortress of Ascension as its background. **Ancient Giant's Monster Card is titled "Ancient Golem." **Poisonous Thorn Nunklemon in the North American server has its card titled as "Poisonous Thorn Monster" instead. *Power Shovel's caption, "Nuclear launch detected!", could be a reference to the computer voice in "Starcraft I" that announces when a nuclear missile is incoming. *Tunnel Larva's caption was "Goyang, goyang..." which could possibly be untranslated as Goyang is a city in South Korea, or it may also refer to the word "cat" spelled in Korean as "goyang-i" (고양이). **This has been changed to "Wiggle wiggle..." by the 6/29/10 patch, possibly sooner. ***"Goyang, goyang..." is in fact Indonesian for "Wiggle wiggle..." *Naamah's and Demon Core's card cannot be obtained by clearing Sanctum of Destruction, as there is no Champion Mode for it. Instead, it is achieved by turning in 30 Hero's Bullion per Hero Dungeon's Card. Category:Collections